


Rajongóval soha

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: 27+1 Páros [2]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex on a Car, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Komolyan mondom, a lelkemet eladnám az ördögnek, ha ilyen ujjaim lehetnének. Szóval tessék úton hazafelé venni egy basszusgitárt, és ha legközelebb a szemem elé kerülsz, már tudj rajta játszani! Megértetted?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rajongóval soha

**Author's Note:**

> Egy néhány héttel ezlőtti álmom, fanfic formába öntve... :D

Egy csillogó szemű kis ficsúr volt, amikor először láttam. 1998-at írtunk, az Akasaka Blitzben léptünk fel, és hátul, a művészbejárat előtti kordonnál állt. Ő is, mint sok hozzá hasoló rajongó, a koncert után ott várt minket, reménykedve abban, hogy talán egyetlen pillantást vethet ránk, vagy ha nagyon nagy szerencséje van, esetleg egy kézfogást vagy egy autogramot is kaphat. Először nem szúrtam ki őt a tömegben, ő is csak egy volt a sok fiú és lány közül, elveszett a többi egyforma arc között, és a turnébusz felé tartva minden bizonnyal el is sétáltam volna mellette, egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatva őt, ha egy határozottan csengő hang meg nem állít.

\- J-san, egy percre, kérem! - Olyan hangos volt, hogy megtorpantam és érdeklődve fordultam a hang irányába. Egy srác volt vállig érő, bénán - valószínűleg házilag - kiszőkített hajjal, és hevesen integetett nekem, hogy menjek közelebb hozzá. Ráadásul pofátlan módon még a kordonra is felállt, így próbálva még jobban felhívni magára a figyelmet. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, amikor odamentem hozzá, hiszen normális esetben egyszerűen továbbhaladtam volna.

\- Autogramot szeretnél? - kérdeztem tőle felvont szemöldökkel, mire ő megrázta a fejét, és maga elé lökött egy másik, egy sokkal jelentéktelenebbnek látszó tizenéves fiút.

\- Ő szeretne - mondta, majd ott sem volt. Később láttam, ahogy Sugizónak magyaráz valamit hevesen gesztikulálva, minden bizonnyal az ő rajongója volt.

A fiú, akit elém lökött, láthatóan zavarban volt, tétován ácsorgott előttem, egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve a testsúlyt, kerülve a pillantásomat, kínos csendbe burkolózva, miközben körülötte többen átnyúltak a kordonon, hogy megérintsenek vagy papírt és tollat dugjanak az orrom alá. Egyetlen pillantásra sem méltattam őket, csak a fiút figyeltem, aki láthatóan majdnem elsüllyedt előttem szégyenében. Úgy döntöttem, megkönyörülök rajta, és megszólítom.

\- Hogy hívnak? - kérdeztem, mire ő zavartan rámkapta a tekintetét. Egy pillanatig csak tátogott, mint a hal, talán el is felejtette a nevét, végül remegő hangon kinyögte:

\- Suzuki. Suzuki Akira.

\- Nos, van nálad toll és papír, Suzuki Akira? A barátod azt mondta, autogramot szeretnél tőlem.

A srác újra csak pislogott, majd kapcsolt, és gyorsan benyúlt a már igencsak viseltes dzsekije zsebébe, majd elővett egy alkoholos filcet és az egyik korábbi lemezünket. Biztatóan rámosolyogtam, miközben kivettem a kezéből a kazettát és a filctollat, majd ráfirkáltam a nevem a borítóra. Amikor visszaadtam neki, végre ő is elmosolyodott, szélesen, boldogan, és én egy pillanatra elvesztem a tekintetében. Ám az igazi sokk akkor ért, amikor véletlenül összeért a kezünk, miközben elvette tőlem a filctollat. Mintha áram rázott volna meg, kész voltam, a mai napig nem tudom, miért, hiszen nem volt különösebben jóképű, ráadásul még csak egy tizenéves kölyök volt, jó pár évvel fiatalabb nálam.

Akaratlanul is a kezembe vettem a kezét, és végigfuttattam tekintetem a hosszú ujjain. Hajlékony, mozgékony ujjak voltak, pontosan olyanok, amire azt mondják: még az isten is zenélésre teremtette őket.

\- Mondd csak, játszol valamilyen hangszeren? - kérdeztem tőle, mire ő kicsit szégyellősen nemet intett a fejével.

\- Igazából néhány hónapja vettem egy gitárt, de nem igazán sikerült mit kezdenem vele - motyogta. A hangja kissé remegett, bizonyára az izgalomtól, hogy egy híres emberrel beszélhet.

\- Na ide figyelj, kölyök! - néztem komolyan a szemébe. - Neked van valamid, amiért sok zenész ölni tudna. - Értetlenül pislogott rám, mire az ujjaira mutattam. - A kezeid. Komolyan mondom, a lelkemet eladnám az ördögnek, ha ilyen ujjaim lehetnének. Szóval tessék úton hazafelé venni egy basszusgitárt, és ha legközelebb a szemem elé kerülsz, már tudj rajta játszani! Megértetted?

Úgy beszéltem vele, mint valami szigorú tanár a léha diákjával, nem csoda, hogy olyan megrökönyödve bámult rám, mintha három fejem nőtt volna. Nem is tudom érte hibáztatni, én is megleptem magam a nagymonológgal. Még soha senkinek nem mondtam ilyesmit, és sem akkor, sem most nem tudom, mi üthetett belém aznap, hogy egy teljesen ismeretlen fiúnak ilyet mondjak. Viszont minden bizonnyal megfogadta, amit tanácsoltam - vagy méginkább parancsoltam - neki, és tényleg vett magának egy basszusgitárt. Talán nem a hazafelé vezető úton, de megvette. Ezt onnan tudom, hogy néhány évvel később egy zenei magazin címlapján láttam őt újra.

Alig ismertem rá. Nem csoda, hiszen nem csupán felnőtt időközben, de a haját is szőkíttetni kezdte, a szemhéját a sminkes lányok feketére festették, és az arcát egy halványszürke kendő szelte ketté, ami eltakarta az orrát. Ám a kezei… azok éppen ugyanolyanok voltak. Ezer közül is felismertem volna őket.

Miközben a vele készült interjút olvastam, azon merengtem, vajon hányad részben az én érdemem - hibám? -, hogy idáig jutott. Néhány héttel később azonban már nem kellett ezen merengenem, ő maga mondta el nekem.

A menedzserem hívott fel azzal a kérdéssel, hogy bevállalnék-e egy közös interjút egy másik zenésszel, aki engem nevezett meg példaképének az egyik magazin számára. Mivel nem volt jobb dolgom arra a napra, igent mondtam. Emlékszem, borongós, esős nap volt, az égen a napot eltakarták a felhők. Hiába volt az interjú délután kettőkor, a fényviszonyok inkább reggel hatra emlékeztettek, amikor leparkoltam a magazin szerkesztőségének székháza előtt egy gönyörű vörös Mustang mellé. Amikor kiszálltam az autóból, jó alaposan megnéztem magamnak a kocsit előről-hátulról, csak amikor már a menedzserem sürgetni kezdett, akkor indultam el befelé. Már a liftben álltunk, amikor leesett, hogy tulajdonképpen meg sem kérdeztem, kivel készülök interjút adni, de mielőtt nyithattam volna a számat, már ki is kellett szállnunk a tizedik emeleten.

Már nem emlékszem, pontosan hogy nézett ki a szerekesztőség, csak a narancssárga padlószőnyeg képe ragadt meg az emlékezetemben, amin az öltöző felé végigsétáltunk, és a csillogó szemű ficsúr, akinek a haját a fodrásza vasalta éppen, amikor beléptem, ő azonban azonnal felpattant, hogy üdvözöljön. A hajvasaló megégette a füle tövét, mire felszisszent, de nem törődött vele. Alig tudtam visszafogni a nevetésem.

Az interjú előtt készültek el a közös fotóink. a műteremben beszélgetni kezdtünk, bár ő először még ugyanolyan félszeg volt, mint első találkozásunkkor, végül már együtt nevetgéltünk. Miközben a kamerának pózoltunk, egymás vállára rakott kézzel, az illata az orromba kúszott, és újra úgy éreztem, mintha villám csapott volna belém. Pedig még csak parfümöt sem használt, az after shave-je és a tusfürdője illatát éreztem csak a bőre szagával keveredni.

Amikor leültetett minket az újságíró, az első kérdése az volt, hogy találkoztunk-e korábban. Mielőtt a kölyök megszólalhatatott volna, kiszaladt a számon, hogy igen.

\- J-san emlékszik? - pislogott rám bambán a fiú, mire bólintottam.

\- Hát persze. Azokat a kezeket bárhol felismerném - mutattam az említett testrészekre, mire a fiúnak leesett az álla.

\- Beavatnának engem és az olvasókat is, hogy mi történt?

\- Reita-kun autogramot kért tőlem az egyik koncertünk után. - A srác művészneve idegenen csengett az ajkaimon, és ekkor döbbentem csak rá, hogy valójában már évek óta nyögöm az ő nevét, amikor idegen városok hotelszobáiban kényszeredetten hajszolom magam a gyönyör felé jobb híján a tulajdon kezemmel. Mégis hogy lehet az, hogy egyetlen találkozás vele ilyen mély nyomot hagyott bennem?

\- J-san pedig azt mondta, hogy ilyen kezekkel nem lehetek más, csak basszusgitáros - fejezte be a történetet szégyellős kis mosollyal. Pont ugyanolyan volt a mosolya, mint ‘98-ban.

\- És tényleg az lettél - mondtam nem kevés büszkeséggel, mire ő csillogó tekintettel nézett rám.

Miután végeztünk, meghívtam egy kávéra, hogy folytassuk a beszélgetést. Az ő kocsijával mentünk - az övé volt az a gyönyörű vörös Mustang a parkolóban -, és bennem rögtön felötlött a kép, ahogy a motorháztetőn szeretkezünk. Ez a kép vált a kedvenc fantazmagóriámmá, ezt képzeltem el, amikor magamhoz nyúltam a magányos éjszakákon.

Aznap elkértem a számát, és néha írtam neki egy-egy üzenetet, amiben a hogyléte felől érdeklődtem, de soha nem hívtam randira. Szigorúan tartani akartam magam az évekkel ezelőtt saját magam által hozott szabályhoz: rajongóval soha. Legutóbb ugyanis, amikor felvittem egy lányt a lakásomra, aki oda meg vissza volt a Lunáért, rendőrségi ügy lett a dologból, és nem akartam, hogy a történelem megismételje önmagát. Egyetlen egyszer azonban megszegtem a szabályt.

Véletlenül futottunk össze egy zeneboltba, beszélgetésbe elegyedtünk, leültünk kávézni, végül felajánlottam neki, hogy elviszem őt a fotóstúdióhoz, ahol később jelenése volt. Az én fekete Mustangom motorháztetejére ültettem fel a mélygarázsban, ahol talán fel is vettek a biztonsági kamerák, lecibáltam róla a nadrágját, és durva csókba vontam az ajkait. Nem tolt el magától, engedelmesen adta át magát nekem, de egyetlen mozdulatot sem mert volna ő kezdeményezni. Csak akkor döbbentem rá, mit is csinálok, mikor hasra fordítottam, és a két farpofája közé nyomtam a merevedésemet. A tekintetem találkozott a szélvédőn a tükörképemével, és abban a pillanatban rádöbbentem, hogy hülyeséget csinálok.

\- Bocs, én csak… azt hiszem, kissé elragadtattam magam - túrtam a hajamba, majd a lehető leggyorsabban visszarángattam magamra a nadrágot.

\- Na de… én nem… - Bizonyára azt akarta mondani, hogy nem volt ellenére az, amit műveltem vele az imént, és ő is legalább ugyanannyira kívánt engem, mint én őt - sőt, talán jobban is, hiszen a példaképe, az idolja voltam, aki mindeddig elérhetetlen álomkép volt számára, ám most testet öltött.

\- Ne haragudj, Akira - vágta a szavába -, de tudod, én megfogadtam magamnak, hogy soha nem fogok rajongóval kezdeni. Felejtsük el, ami az imént történt.

Soha nem felejtem el azt a szomorú, összetört tekintetet, amivel maga elé bámult, miközben felcibálta magára a ruháit, mielőtt elsietett volna a liftek felé. A szívem szakadt belé.

Kerülni kezdtem, de egyre többször futottunk össze véletlenül. Ahogy kezdett egyre jobban beindulni a bandája szekere, úgy láttam én egyre többször, hol személyesen, hol plakátokon, hol a magazinok címlapján, és úgy vágytam egyre jobban és jobban rá. De nem kerestem meg, nem fektettem le, pedig tudtam, hogy ő egyetlen szavamra ugrott volna, éskérdés nélkül tartotta volna nekem oda a hátsóját. Nem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy újra kikezdjek vele, hiszen hiába volt őrjítően szexi és hiába vágytam rá mindennél jobban, hogy a magamévá tehessem, még mindig csak egy rajongó volt.

Most azonban változott a helyzet, vagy legalábbis már van valami, amivel meggyőzhetem magam erről.

Késő délután van, karácsony, és tudom, hogy a srác valószínűleg még alszik - minden bizonnyal reggelig buliztak, hiszen tegnap este a Tokyo Dome-ban léptek fel. A kezemben szorongatom azt a kis papírcetlit, amire a címét firkantotta fel a menedzsere, aki még csak nem is gyanakodott, amikor elkértem tőle, simán bevette, hogy csak ajándékkosarat akarok küldetni Akira lakására.

A társasház ajtaja tárva-nyitva áll, éppen költözködik valaki, így kitámasztotta, míg a bútorait felcipelik a lakására, így be tudok slisszolni anélkül, hogy felcsöngetnék Akirához, és elrontanám a meglepetést. Nem akarom, hogy legyen ideje gondolkodni, mielőtt ajtót nyit nekem.

Gyalog megyek fel az ötödikre, kettesével szedem a lépcsőfokokat, mint az izgatott kamaszfiúk, amikor az osztály legszebb lányához igyekeznek. Háromszor kell bekopognom, mire ajtót nyit, és a kócos hajából, csipás szeméből és a kinyúlt melegítőnadrágból, amit visel, látom, hogy igazam volt, valóban aludt még. Nem baj, mindjárt visszabújtatom az ágyba.

Meglepetten néz rám, ám mielőtt megszólalhatna, az ajkaira marok, kissé talán túl erőszakosan is, és a beljebb lököm a lakásba, miközben lábammal becsapom az ajtót. A nappaliig jutunk, nekilököm a falnak és a nyakára tapadok, először csak finoman, majd egyre durvábban harapdálva a bőrt.

\- V… várj! - tol el hirtelen magától, mire én elszakadok tőle. Az ajkai résnyire nyitva, zihálva szedi a levegőt, a fejét oldalra fordítja még mindig, és a nyakán ott van a fogam nyoma, mint valami billog, ami megjelöli őt, mint tulajdonomat. Lassan rám emeli a tekintetét, a szeme karikás, és foltokban még ott van rajta a tegnap esti smink maradéka, de az írisze élénken, éberen csillog.

\- Tényleg azt akarod, hogy abbahagyjam? - kérdezem halkan, mire ő keserűen felnevet.

\- Nem akarom, hogy szórakozz velem, utána pedig faképnél hagyj, mint múltkor.

\- Ezúttal nem foglak faképnél hagyni - nézek komolyan a szemébe, és belesimítok a hajába. A tincsei kissé ragacsosak a hajlakktól, és olyan kuszák, hogy alig tudom kiszabadítani közülük az ujjaimat.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy rajongóval soha… - kezdené, de egy csókkal elnémítom.

\- Igen, rajongóval soha nem kezdenék - suttogom az ajkainak. Cserepesek, szárazak, de mégis hihetetlenül kívánatosak. - De egy kollégával… nos, egy kolléga ellen nincs semmilyen kifogásom.

Nem kell semmi többet mondanom, mert ekkor már ő az, aki magához von egy csókra, majd a hálószobába vonszol engem, de azután átadja nekem az irányítást, és én hajnalig játszom a testén úgy, mint a leggyönyörűbb hangszeren.


End file.
